wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4: Dickless Harem
Chapter 4: The Wyvern Rider is the 4th chapter of the Era of Communism quest. Plot Summary The party said there goodbye to Samsung, as he had to leave, temporarily, to check up on Torbjörn's dead body, meanwhile, Erowynn died of a serious dug overdose, so with protagonist party down to only two members Rhakim Khan was summoned, after having fully converted from Islam to Muslim. Since the group had a good 20 hours to kill until they had to meet up with Dyson Cavey's client, they explored the small town around them. They dropped by a weapons store, where they met the Twink Chink seller. After purchasing several good, the Twink Chink fell over, revealing a gimp suit from a ceiling hatch, out of fury, the little Asian looking man attacked, but was quickly defeated by Disco Norm and Granny McShlong, but, due to the fact he charged his arm into the Twink Chink's asshole, Disco Norm cut off his good arm. He was made several new arm options, but ultimately chose Granny McShlong's leather kazoo make, but the poor deranged lunatic, began mutilating parts of his body to gain new enhanced limbs: his torso was cut off and replaced with a new set, one incredibly muscular leg, and a normal one, in addition, half of his face was burnt off and replaced with half a dolphin head, in the meantime, Rhakim Khan and McShlong investigated a door with a clouded mirror that had shining purple lights shining through. Upon opening the door they found that there was a man in a dominatrix suit holding a leather whip, he was struck with amnesia and knew nothing besides the fact he was being held captive and was forced to satisfy the Twink Chink's submission kink. He was freed, but not without pulling an Amiibo of the Twink Chink out of his sweaty, but clean asshole. His freedom struck worry into some party members, due to the fact there was a possibility he was allergic to the sun. As they went to sleep, the Twink Chink awoke as a zombie and attempted to ambush the party, but, in one swift motion, Granny McShlong placed the Twink Chink Amiibo down on an NFC reader in the room, which allowed a Twink Chink character appear. The two Twink Chinks battled it out and McShlong's Amiibo came out on top. Morning arrived, so the party wasted no time and walked up the Ass Mountains, while pulling Dyson Cavey' LED ping pong table up. Granny McShlong and Disco Norm played the gentlemen's game, but the gnome was distraught to find himself lose two times, blaming it on his dastardly new arms. As his only solace was ruined before his very own eyes, Dyson Cavey's client promenaded up to the peak, dressed in a long black cloak. The client unveiled himself as Artyom, the young boy who was an acquaintance of Mr White. Too shocked because of the fact Dyson Cavey was not there, he was easily tackled down by Norman and threatened for money, he was told to go look for some, but as he walked away from the scene, a journal dropped from his coat pocket. Acting immediately, Disco Norm threw a hand axe down at him to pin him to the fround, then Granny McShlong and Norman paired up in a good cop bad cop duo to interrogate the teenager. They found out that there three were sections of unprecedented information: Artyom's full name, Artyom Blutin, a series of bullet points listed Amiibo compendium, and a note in the back page reading "DON'T tell anyone you know who cursed Darwick Wavis!" Upon further interrogation, they found that Artyom's brother, Abram Blutin, was the one who cursed Darwick Wavis, so he was forced to lead them to him. As they descended the mountain, on Sir Frogston's back, they saw a crowd gathering. Two wizards were beginning a duel, the Flame Wizard and Dickless Harem. Dickless Harem, the total mad man, used burning hands to defeat the Flame Wizard, this ended the fight quickly and so he began to draw in a sketchbook, while the crowd began to disperse. Norm ran in and stole the sketchbook from his hands and inspected it with his allies, it was a poorly drawn nude woman. After some questioning from everyone, Dickless invited them to assist him on his quest to find and defeat Aku, the party thought over it and... refused. Artyom instructed everyone to get a ride to Lumias, a country, west of Galataric, and so they did, but as they reached the land, Dickless Harem appeared and knocked them all out. Everyone slowly awoke in the back of Dickless' caravan, restrained by rope. He asked if, "anyone wants to draw?" Everyone refused except Rhakim Khan, who was thanked, but told to wait until they had defeated Aku. They reached the top of Aku's Lair, and were surrounded by his signature flames, but nothing prepared the group for his awesome might and size. Dickless released everyone from their strains and instructed them to weaken him, so that he had a clear shot with his holy arrow, the only weapon capable of killing Aku. They were successful after the tumultuous battle, but as Dickless flung the arrow into Aku, another arrow intercepted it. It was fired from some unknown source. Featured Characters * [[Disco Norm|'Disco Norm']] * [[Granny McShlong|'Granny McShlong']] * [[Rhakim Khan|'Rhakim Khan']] * [[Jesús Wayne Greyhound|'Jesús Wayne Greyhound']] * [[Arabia Fats|'Arabia Fats']] First Appearance * [[Sir Frogston|'Sir Frogston']] * [[Twink Chink|'Twink Chink']]' 'First Appearance / Death * [[Artyom Blutin|'Artyom Blutin']] * [[Dickless Harem|'Dickless Harem']]'' First Appearance'' * [[Flame Wizard|'Flame Wizard']]' 'First Appearance * [[Aku|'Aku']]' 'First Appearance Trivia * The original writing planned for, the character, Bruce Wizard to be the center of attention, his role, however, was taken by Dickless Harem. * Amiibos were implemented as a mechanic for no reason in this quest, it's unknown whether using Amiibos more often will become a series staple. Category:Chapters Category:Era of Communism Chapters Category:Era of Communism Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Cai